creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Des Hackers böses Erwachen
Hallo, mein Name ist John. Ich war früher ein begnadeter Hacker. Bis vor 2 Monaten, als ich aufhörte. Warum ich aufhörte fragt ihr euch? Den Grund, warum ich aufgehört habe, will ich euch nicht vorenthalten. Dies soll letztendlich als Warnung gelten für alle anderen Hacker da draußen. Es gibt manche Dinge auf der Welt, die unangerührt bleiben sollten. Welche, die man auch schnell wieder vergessen sollte. 14.12.2015: Anfang vom Ende Heute feierte ich meinen 25. Geburtstag und ich freute mich schon auf meine Feier mit meiner Familie und meinen Freunden. Sie würden eine recht gut geplante Feier erleben dachte ich. Es war soweit, die ersten Gäste kamen schon und so wie ich es gelernt hatte, lässt man seine Gäste ja nicht unbedient. Später waren alle da, außer meine Schwester Julia, sie musste leider zu einem Firmentreffen. Das hatte mich nicht wirklich gestört, ich gönnte ihr den schnellen Karriereaufstieg. Aber ich schweife ab. Alle waren zufrieden auf meine Feier, denn schließlich war es nicht nur mein Geburtstag der gefeiert wurde. Wir feierten auch meine Einstellung zum Sicherheitstechniker einer großen IT-Sicherheitsfirma. Kurz vor Ende der Feier ging ich mit Sarah in mein Schlafzimmer. Sie wollte mir ein besonderes Geschenk machen. Ich war schon müde, doch ein ein bisschen Zeit mit Ihr alleine verbringen würde mich schon wieder ganz munter machen. So waren wir 1 Stunde zusammen alleine. Ich liebte sie seit der 5. Klasse. Wir lagen im Bett und fühlten uns wie auf einer weichen Wolke liegend. Als wir uns geduscht und angezogen hatten, gingen wir runter zu den anderen Gästen. Es war 10:35, als ich auf die Uhr meines Handys schaute. Kurz vor Mitternacht gingen schon die ersten Gäste nach Hause. spät in der Nacht waren alle Gäste gegangen, außer Sarah. Sie wollte noch mit mir Zeit verbringen. Ich bot ihr an, bei mir zu übernachten, was Sarah mit Freude annahm. Wir saßen zusammen im Wohnzimmer und schauten noch ein bisschen Fern. Dann fragte sie mich ganz plötzlich, ob ich sie mal heiraten würde und mit ihr eine Familie gründen wollte. Heiraten, Familie gründen wäre kein Problem. Sie verdiente gut, denn sie arbeitete im Büro der Stadt als Fachverwaltungsangestellte. Ich verdiente auch gut. Kinder würden von uns auch ernährt werden können und wir würden uns liebevoll um die Kinder kümmern. Also sagte ich zu ihr: "Dasselbe wollte ich dich auch mal Fragen, hatte mich aber nicht getraut. Trotzdem ist meine Antwort ja, das würde ich". Ich merkte, dass wir müde wurden. Also gingen wir ins Bett. Ich dachte kurz vorm Einschlafen, als ich im Bett mit ihr lag, dass es nicht besser sein könnte. Alles ist perfekt. Doch ich irrte mich, wie ich bald feststellen musste. Ich war gerade eingeschlafen, als mein Handy losging. Es klingelte. Ich schaute zu Sarah, doch sie schlief tief und fest. Ich nahm mein Handy und ensperrte es. Eine Nachricht mit dem Inhalt: "101.1.101.0" kam an. Ich überlegte, was es bedeutet, doch dann fiel mir ein: Das war eine IP Adresse. Sie kam mir seltsam vor, dachte mir aber nichts dabei. Ich schaute auf die Uhr, es war 1:05 Uhr. Ich ging in mein Computerzimmer und schloss mein Handy am Computer an. Ich wollte rausfinden, wer der Absender war. Ich hatte einen leichten Verdacht wer es sein könnte. Kevin, ein Kollege von mir, der sich wahrscheinlich nur ein Spaß erlaubt hatte. Als ich nach der Dump-Datei der Nachricht suchte überlegte ich mir, was ich Morgen mit Sarah machen könnte. Ich hatte die Datei gefunden. Als ich diese genauer untersuchte, stellte ich fest, dass es keinen Absender gab und auch keine Spuren des Senders. Ich machte meinen PC wieder aus und löschte die Nachricht. Als ich wieder ins Bett gehen wollte, gingen all meine Computer an und gaben alle ein lautes Piepen von sich. Ich lief in mein Computerzimmer und drückte bei allen Computer den Powerschalter. Es tat sich nichts und es piepste weiter. Als ich die Stecker bei allen Computern zog hörte es auf. Totenstille, man hörte nur den Regen und die Windböhnen von draußen. Ich ging wieder zu Bett und schlief ein. 15.12.2015 Seltsame Ereignisse Ich wachte auch, der Wecker klingelte. Ich stand auf und fing an mich an zuziehen, als Sarah wach wurde und mich grüßte. Ich erwiederte ihr. Als ich später bei meinen neuen Arbeitsplatz war, dachte ich über den seltsamen Zwichenfall meiner Computer nach. Wie konnten sie alle von alleine an gehen? Wurde ich gehackt als ich die Dump-Datei untersuchte? Nein das kann nicht sein meine Computer sind alle sehr hoch gesichert. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. "Hallo John, ich freue mich sie an Bord meiner Firma zu haben. Ihre Referrenzen sind Ausgezeichnet vom Einstellungstest mal ganz zu schweigen." sagte mein Chef zu mir, ich antwortete nicht. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Sie machen einen abwesenden Eindruck" fragte mich mein Chef. Ich antwortete Ihm "Alles in Ordnung, ich hatte gestern nur Geburtstag, hatte wohl zu lange gefeiert". Ich wollte mein Privatleben nicht mit meinem Arbeitsleben zusammen laufen lassen. "Ok dann noch frohes Schaffen" sagte mein Chef und ging. Ich arbeitete bis zu Mittagspause ohne irgendwelchen seltsamen Vorkommnisse. In der Mittagspause vibrierte mein Handy. Ich holte mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und sah in der Statusleiste "Sie haben eine neue Email", vielleicht ist es ja die Bestätigung-Mail von Netflix. Ich öffnete die Email und es war wieder die Nachricht "101.1.101.0" nur mit dem Zusatz "Hallo John". Mir blieb für kurze Zeit mein Herz stehen mir wurde kalt und blass. Wer ist das, und woher kennt er meinen Namen? Ich unterbrach die Mittagspause und holte mein Laptop aus meiner Tasche und startete ihn, tippte die IP in dem Browser ein und wartete auf eine Antwort des Servers. Es kam nichts. Ich pingte die IP an um rauszufinden ob diese Online ist doch wieder nichts. Ich öffnete einen Packetsniffer und pingte die IP wieder an doch was ich da sah war sehr seltsam und auch gruselig. Laut dem Packetsniffer existierte die IP nicht. Sie wurde auch nicht aufgelistet wie es sich für einen Packetsniffer gehört. Ich ging über das Darknet auf die IP drauf doch es kam ebenfalls nichts. Das Tool Whois konnte auch keine Auskunft über diese IP liefern. Egal wer er ist , er ist Gut, verdammt gut. Die IP könnte einem Ghostserver gehören dachte ich und ging wieder an die Arbeit. Die Arbeit wurde aber ziemlich schnell unterbrochen als das Netzwerk unsere Firma abgestürzt war. Ich ging zum Serverraum um dort sämtliche Server und Netzwerkgeräte zu prüfen. Ich stellte fest das dort jemand sich Zugang verschafft hatte und einen Wurm eingeschleust hatte. Nach stundenlanger Arbeit hatte ich es schließlich geschafft alles wieder zu säubern und zu sichern, damit sowas nicht noch einmal vorkommt. Als ich von der Arbeit nach Hause kam packte ich meine Arbeitssachen weg und ging zu Sarah, wir wollten ja ins Kino gehen. Ich freute mich schon darauf. Als wir den Film sahen gingen mir diese seltsamen Ereignisse nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sarah merkte das und stuppste mich mit ihren Ellebogen an und sagte "Schatz enspann dich doch mal und genieß mit mir den Film". Ich versuchte mich dann zu entspannen und den Film zugenießen als das Handy vibrierte. Es war wieder die Nachricht nur das diesmal ein Bild hinzugefügt wurde. Dort war ich mit Sarah im Kinosaal zu sehen, unter dem Bild stand "Ist das Sarah?" Mir wurde erneut kalt und blass. Ich wurde wütend da es laut dem Bild die Personen vor uns sein konnten. Ich stand auf und ging in die Reihen vor uns, Sarah sah verwirrt hinter mir her. Ich fragte jeden der in Perspektive des Bildes passen konnte, warum sie das gemacht hatte und was das sollte. Doch wie in der Arbeit zuvor war das ohne Erfolg. Als wir nach dem Film aus dem Kinosaal gingen packte mich ein älterer Mann an und sagte zu mir leise "Komm mit ich muss mit dir reden" Ich kannte die Mann garnicht doch ich folgte ihm. In der Herrentoilette frage ich ihm "Wer sind sie?", er sagte er nur zu mir "Ich bin einer wie du! Du musst fliehen, er wird nicht aufhören, geh diesen Ereignissen nicht nach. Er wird davon nur stärker. Flieh, Flieh, Flieh". Ich haute ab, "Was war das für ein Verrückter?" dachte ich. Ich verabschiedete mich von Sarah und ging nach Hause. Es regnete. Zu Hause angekommen, setzte ich mich an meinen Computern und versuchte es erneut, etwas über diese IP und dem Unbekannten heraus zubekommen. Ich schlief ein. 16.12.2015 Vorwut Ich wurde wach, Es war noch Nachts, was hatte mich geweckt? Mir fiel auf das es gerade mal 2:00 Uhr waren. Mein Portscanner und Whois hatten diesmal was gefunden. Die IP existierte doch, aber die Ergebnisse der Scans waren sehr seltsam, nichts war lesbar die Buchstaben bewegten sich. Bei Whois war dasselbe. "John, komm zu mir" zischte eine leise gespaltende Stimme hinter meinem Ohr. Ich erschrak und drehte mich um doch da war niemand. Als ich wieder zu den Monitoren schaute war überall ein Bild von mir mit ausgerissen Augen und zerfetzen Mund wo spritze Zähne in Blut getränkt waren, erschienen. Ich erschrak erneut, Ich fing an ein Terminal zustarten und den Prozess bei allen Rechnern zu beenden doch ohne Erfolg es gab keinen Prozess. Ich zog die Stecker und legte mich schlafen. Als mein Wecker los ging fragte ich mich was das war gestern Nacht um 2 Uhr, was das für Symbole waren die ich bei den Scans erhalten hatte. Der Tag verlief normal, als ich nach Hause kam, stellte ich mit entsetzen fest das alles verwüstet war. Alles war kaputt, doch es fehlte nichts. Nachdem ich mich umgesehen hatte, rief ich Sarah an und fragte, ob ich für kurze Zeit bei ihr unter kommen könnte. Ich hatte nur noch mein Laptop und mein Handy als Equipment. Ob das was mit gestern Nacht um 2 zu tun hatte hielt ich für sehr wahrscheinlich. Bei Sarah angekommen erzählte ich ihr alles was mir seit meinem 25. Geburtstag passiert ist. Sie hielt es für Schwachsinn. Doch als ich ihr die Nachrichten und das Bild zeigte fing sie an mir zu glauben. "Ok was hast du vor?" fragte sie mich, darauf erwiederte ich ihr "Ich weis es nicht aber ich werde erst mal herausfinden was hinter der IP steckt". Ich merkte das sie von dem Computerkram keine große Ahnung hatte. Sie machte das gekünzelte "Ah ok". Ich setzte mich an meinem Laptop und versuchte die IP wieder ausfindig zu machen. Sie war online und ich versuchte mich diesmal ein zu hacken. Es war zwecklos es war keine Schwachstelle oder etwas ähnliches vorhanden womit man hätte sich Zugang verschaffen können. Ich gab die IP nochmal spaßeshalber in meinen Webbrowser ein, es kam eine Seite mit dem Titel "LEGION". Ich musste schmunzeln die Website kam nicht wirklich Seriös oder Professionel rüber, sie war komplett schwarz und der Text war Feuerfarbend. Ich schaute mir den Sourcecode der Website und stellte fest das dieser auch nur aus diesen sich immer verändernden Symbolen besteht. Abundzu konnte ich einzelne Buchstaben erkennen. "JOHN KOMM ZU MIR" zischte es aus dem Lautsprechern meines Laptops. Ich klappte mein Laptop schnell zu vor Schreck. Sarah stand regungslos da und schaute mich entsetzt an. Sie hatte es auch gehört. Ich versuchte mich und Sarah abzulenken 16.12.2015 Böses Erwachen "JOHN KOMM ZU MIR ICH WARTE AUF DICH" zischte es aus dem Laptop. Ich hatte den doch aus gemacht dachte ich mir, und klappte ihn wieder auf. Tatsache er war aus. Nach dem erneuten Hochfahren versuchte ich eine Schwachstelle bei dem Server der IP zu finden. Ich fand eine es war eine ziemlich große und dumme Schwachstelle. Ich versuchte mir Zugang über diese Schwachstelle zu verschaffen, als plötzlich der Bildschirm schwarz wurde. Es wurde leicht Neblig auf dem Bildschirm. Sarah saß neben mir und schaute zu, sie hatte Angst. Ich erschien wieder mit ausgerissenen Augen und zerfetzten Mund. "Ihr dummen kleinen Hacker seid alle gleich, eine Lücke ausgelegt und ihr stürzt euch wie die Fliegen darauf. Hehehe... Hast du ehrlich geglaubt das es so einfach wird mir zu entkommen?" sagte es zu mir mit stechenden Stimme. "Wer bist du? und was willst du?" fragte ich, und es antwortete "Ich bin Legion, wir sind viele.... Ich will DICH!!!!!!". Die Stimme war blechernd gespalten und angsteinjagend. Jetzt verstand ich was mit der IP und was es mit den Geschehnissen auf sicht hatte. Doch es war zu spät. Plötzlich war es komplett dunkel in Sarah's Wohnung. 2 Hände packten mich und zogen mich in mein Laptop. Als ich zu mir kam, sah ich in alle Richtungen Dunkelheit. Über den Boden glitten dunkle Nebelschwaden. Die Luft dort war rauchig und heiß. Der Himmel war Lila bis Schwarz, Dunkelheit fügte mir schmerzen zu, sie brannte auf meinen ganzen Körper. Als ich mich umsah, erkannte ich, dass ich in einer Stadt war die schon seit langen nicht mehr bewohnt ist. Sie war verrottet und kalt. "John, spiel mit mir " hörte ich wieder die Stimme zischen, als vor mir sich dunkle Rauchschwaden bilden und eine finstere Version von mir darin erschien. "Warum bin ich hier?" fragte ich. Es antwortete mir "Weil du ein böser Mensch bist! Du hast vielen Menschen Ärger bereitet seit dem du dich in der Hackerszene herumtreibst!". "Was habe ich denn getan damit ich sowas verdiene?" fragte ich es. "Du bist in Firmennetzwerken eingebrochen, Privatpersonen ihrer Privatssphäre beraubt. Soll ich fortfahren?" war seine Antwort. "Ok, ok das hatte ich früher wo ich gerade angefangen hatte getan. Dafür helfe ich den Menschen heute" erwiederte ich. Es antwortete in einer monotonen Stimme "Was du getan hast kann man leider nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Dafür musst du bestraft werden". "Lass uns was spielen John" sagte es mit ruhigen stimme zu mir. "Wir spielen Reue. Das Spiel ist einfach. Du weist ja jetzt was du falsch gemacht hast. Alles was du tun musst ist dafür zu sorgen das du solche bösen Taten nicht mehr machen kannst. Wenn du gewinnst lasse ich dich laufen, wenn nicht gehört dein Arsch mir welches für dich das schlimmste sein wird, was du in deinen jämmerlichen Leben kennen lernen wirst.". Es tauchte ein Tisch zwischen mir und der Gestalt auf mit einem rostigen Beil. Ich war entsetzt als mir klar wurde was ich tun musste, plötzlich viel mir der verrückte Mann ein, welcher mich im Kino angesprochen hatte, er hatte auch keine Händer mehr sondern Prohesen. Ich fragte es ängstlich und zitternd "Soll ich mir jetzt meine Hände abtrennen?". Es grinste mich mit dem zerfetzten Gesicht an und sagte mit Freude in der Stimme "Du lernst sehr schnell was?". Ich nahm das Beil und zögerte. Ich hatte Angst das ich es nicht schaffen würde. Ich schlug zu, ich schlug auf die Gestalt ein. sie fiel zu Boden. ich dachte für kurze Zeit ich hätte es besiegt. Doch plötzlich packte mich die Gestalt und rammte seine Hand in meinen Körper, stechender Schmerz verlief über meinen ganzen Körper. Ich sah wie er meine Gedärme herrausriss. es wurde dunkel vor meinen Augen. Der Schmerz hatte mich in Ohnmacht fallen lassen. 14.02.2016 Die Einsicht Ein leises synchrones Piepen war zu hören. Ich wurde vom Piepsen wach und fand mich in einem Krankenhausbett wieder. Vor Schreck tastete ich meinen ganzen Körper ab, doch alles war noch da. Sarah beugte sich über mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Du bist die Treppen runter gestürzt als wir in dein Schlafzimmer gehen wollten.". Der Doktor kam herein. "Ah Sie sind wach das wurde aber langsam Zeit" sagte der Doktor. "Ich bin Doktor Jensson, Sie liegen hier schon seit 2 Monaten, sie waren in Koma. Wir müssen noch ein paar Tests machen und schon sind sie hier raus". Als ich vollkommen zu mir gekommen war, dachte ich "Gott sei dank war das alles nur ein über Traum". Von da an beschloss ich mit dem Hacken ein für alle mal aufzuhören. Jegliche beschreibungen der Hackvorgänge basieren auf Filmen und Google. Sowas kann ich nicht und möchte so etwas nicht können. Computerkenntnisse habe ich nicht wirklich also stammen die meisten sachen von Google. Ich hoffe euch gefiel die Creepypasta (Fast schon Roman XD) Kategorie:Computer Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Objekte